Packet fragmentation relates to a communications technology that may reduce the latency for transmitting information across a network, such as when it might be desirable to provide a higher level of service. Conventional packet fragmentation technology, however, may not employ packet fragmentation as effectively as desired. This may be particularly true in view of the dynamic nature of a network environment, where changes in operating conditions may frequently be occurring. Consequently, there is a need to improve the implementation of packet fragmentation in a network to adapt to potential changes in operating conditions, for example.